1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel supply system for an oil burner, and more particularly to a fuel supply system for an oil burner which is adapted to prevent the generation of bad odor due to fuel oil remaining in a fuel supply pipe during fire-extinguishing operation of the oil burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional oil burner which is adapted to feed fuel oil and combustion air to a combustion section such as a pot by means of a fuel supply pipe and an air fan, respectively, is generally constructed to carry out fire-extinguishing instantly by closing a fuel valve and turning off the air fan. However, such construction causes the supply of fuel oil and combustion air to be stopped simultaneously with the fire-extinguishing operation, resulting in fuel oil remaining in the fuel supply pipe. Also, the oil burner is still kept at a high temperature and a strong draft is still formed in the oil burner immediately after the fire-extinguishing, so that the fuel oil remaining in the fuel supply pipe may be gradually vaporized and discharged to the pot. The so-discharged fuel oil is decomposed in the oil burner which remains at a high temperature, thus generating bad odor. In order to overcome such a problem, it has been proposed that the fuel supply pipe is provided at a tip end thereof with a nozzle pipe to decrease the amount of fuel oil remaining in fuel supply pipe. The provision of such a nozzle pipe has also been desired in order to provide an oil burner of a low quantity of heat. Nevertheless, such a construction is still insufficient to prevent the generation of a bad odor.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirous to develop an oil feed system for an oil burner which is capable of effectively preventing the generation of a bad odor during and after a fire-extinguishing operation of the oil burner.